The Caramel Boy History
by niichigo
Summary: Pelangi. Itulah suatu garis angan yang membentuk suatu pelangi. Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila dan ungu. Dimana hanya hujan saja yang dapat membentuknya. For FFC. Rnr :D


Merah. Jingga. Kuning. Hijau. Biru. Nila. Ungu.

Ketujuh warna pelangi itu akan membuat suatu garis angan yang melewati kepala kita, bahkan sinarnya akan lebih terang daripada sinar matahari.

Pelangi itu terbentuk karena Kakak berambut karamel sudah menabung ketujuh warna itu di dalam celengan pelangi ini! Nah, sekarang, kuberitahukan agar Kakak segera membuka pintu pelangi tersebut dan masuklah ke dunia Kakak yang cemerlang bagaikan pelangi!

.

**E**yeshield **21** (c) R**iichiro** I**nagaki** & Y**uusuke** M**urata**

**[ **dedicated for **Fantasia Fanfiction Contest** **]**

**Warning**(s): OOC, typo / misstypo, gaje, canon dikit, abal, pendek.

.

.

**21 December 20xx**

_Srak. Srak. Srak._

Pemuda berambut karamel itu memasukkan beberapa baju yang akan ia masukkan di koper hitamnya. Ya, Sena Kobayakawa—seseorang yang memakai gelar Eyeshield 21 tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik aslinya. Walaupun Sena menyandang gelar terhormat tersebut, kekuatan dia tidak bisa diremehkan. Dia memang sangat pantas menyandang gelar Eyeshield 21 tersebut. Sena sudah menjuarai beberapa ajang turnamen yang diadakan di Kanto, bahkan di luar daerah Kanto. Sena membawa nama baik Deimon Devil Bats. Bahkan Sena pun sudah diberi gelar _Most Valuable Player_.

Jadi, tidak salah bukan kalau Sena mendapat beasiswa ke Universitas Notredame atas ajakan Clifford D. Lewis?

Benar. Saat ini Sena sedang menyiapkan barang-barang bawaannya sebelum ia pergi ke Amerika. Pesawat Sena baru akan terbang jam sepuluh pagi. Sementara sekarang masih jam tujuh pagi. Masih ada waktu bagi Sena untuk menyiapkan barang-barangnya sebelum ia pergi ke bandara Narita. Tak lupa dengan _eyeshield_ hijaunya yang sudah Sena lewati bersama selama ini.

_KRET._

Setelah selesai memasukkan semua barang-barang penting milik Sena, ia langsung bersandar di dinding kamarnya.

"Fyuh, akhirnya selesai juga," ucap Sena sedari membersihkan keringat yang turun dari dahi Sena. Musim panas hari ini membuat suhu udara di sekitar kamar Sena makin memanas, sehingga Sena harus menyalakan kipas angin bekas yang berada di gudang rumahnya.

_Drrt. Drrt._

Tiba-tiba, telepon genggam Sena berbunyi dan bergetar. Menandakan ada seseorang yang menelepon. Tak perlu banyak bicara, Sena segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo? Siapa ini?" tanya Sena menanyakan sang penelepon.

"Suzuna. Ini aku Sena," jawab sang penelepon tersebut. Sena hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, kau Suzuna. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau meneleponku seperti ini?" tanya Sena bingung. Suara desahan panjang Suzuna dapat terdengar di gendang telinga Sena. Sena makin mengeratkan alisnya. Yah, biasa. Sena memang polos walaupun dia sudah menjadi atlet American Football terkenal.

"Sena," Suzuna menghela nafas, "hari ini 'kan _All Star _Jepang akan mengadakan pesta perpisahan kecil-kecilan sebelum kamu pergi ke Amerika! Lalu, hari ini ulang tahunmu bukan? _Gezz_," Suzuna menggelengkan kepalanya sedari menghela nafas. Sementara Sena hanya melongo. Ah, dia memang sangat polos layaknya tupai saja.

"E—he, eh? Oh ya, hari ini 'kan hari ulang tahunku, ya. Ahaha, aku sampai lupa," Sena hanya menyengir tidak jelas sedari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Suzuna mendengus kesal.

"Sena. Sudah deh, jangan bercanda. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di _clubhouse_. Cepat ke sana atau tubuhmu akan kucincang!" ancam Suzuna.

"HIE! I—iya deh, Suzuna! Iya, iya! A—aku akan segera kesana, _bye_!" Sena segera mematikan telepon genggamnya dan memasukkannya kembali dalam jaket coklatnya.

"Yosh, semua sudah lengkap, aku berang—"

Ucapan Sena terpotong sedikit begitu mengingat ada sesuatu barang penting yang masih tertinggal di lemari meja belajarnya. Ya, sebuah boneka Devil Bats mini pemberian seluruh anggota Devil Bats kepada Sena karena telah menjadi MVP.

Lalu, Sena segera berlari ke arah meja belajarnya. Dengan sigap ia membuka laci meja belajarnya. Sena akhirnya menemukan boneka Devil Bats mini tersebut.

"Ah, akhirnya ketemu juga!" ucap Sena sedari mengambil boneka Devil Bats tersebut. Tapi, setelah ia mengambil boneka Devil Bats, Sena melihat buku cerita semasa kecilnya. Kumuh dan kotor tak membuat rasa penasaran Sena untuk membaca tiap halaman lumpuh. Dengan rasa penasaran, Sena langsung mengambil buku usang tersebut.

"_The Caramel Boy History_," Sena bergumam membaca judul buku dongeng tersebut. Sena mencoba duduk sebentar dan meletakkan kopernya terlebih dahulu. Lalu, Sena mengusap perlahan-lahan buku tersebut, ia tiup agar debu-debu yang menempel hilang.

_SREK._

Sena membuka satu halaman dari buku tersebut. Tapi, tanpa ia sadari, sebuah serangga besar terdapat di tengah halaman buku tersebut. Sena yang takut dengan serangga itupun terserentak kaget begitu melihat kecoa besar muncul di buku tersebut.

"KECO—"

_BRUK!_

Kecoa tersebut akhirnya hinggap di muka Sena. Sena yang terkaget-kaget itupun terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur tembok. Hingga akhirnya, Sena harus pingsan di tempat. Kini Sena tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan.

.

.

.

_Srek. Srek. Srek._

"Ukh... Ukh," pemuda berambut coklat itu mengelus-elus rambut jabriknya, "ukh... Dimana aku?" gumam Sena bingung melihat pemandangan sekelilingnya. Yang ia lihat adalah rerumputan luas yang dihiasi beberapa burung dan juga bunga-bunga bertebaran. Semilir angin lewat tanpa seizin Sena di siang bolong ini. Di kejauhan, Sena melihat sebuah mansion besar tertampang jelas di mata _caramel_ Sena.

"Eh... Apa itu? Mansion?" gumam Sena bingung. Sena pun langsung mengucek-ucek matanya agar tahu ia berhalusinasi atau tidak. Setelah mengucek-ucek matanya beberapa kali, Sena menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak berhalunasi.

Seingatnya, tadi Sena pingsan di kamarnya. Tidak ada aktifitas apapun yang ia lakukan di sana. Dia belum ke luar kamar, apalagi ke luar rumahnya. Tapi pemandangan di sini sangat berbeda. Yang ia lihat bukanlah tembok putih kecoklatan milik kamar Sena, melainkan pemandangan alam terbuka.

Dimana ini?

"Jangan-jangan... Aku di... Dunia dongeng yang tadi?" pikir Sena panik. Sena memang seseorang yang mempunyai fantasi tingkat dewa. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk menghayal walaupun presentase kebenaran itu hanya nol persen bukan?

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara langkahan kaki itu membuat Sena menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Matanya kini membulat sempurna begitu melihat seorang gadis cilik berlari sedari membawa sebuah keranjang. Gaun biru tuanya berkibar ke sana sini. Pita besar yang mengikat di dadanya membuat anak itu terlihat imut.

Sena merasa familiar dengan perwarakan tersebut. Gadis pendek yang dengan percaya dirinya menggunakan _inline skate_. Bola mata berwarna _dark blue_ yang serupa dengan warna rambutnya.

"Su—Suzuna?" tebak Sena kepada anak kecil tersebut. Tapi, gadis tersebut masih saja tidak mendengarkan ucapan dari Sena.

"Semuanya! Ada yang mau beli bunga Edelweiss ini? Harganya murah loh!" teriak perempuan itu riang. Ah, ternyata gadis cilik penjual bunga Edelweiss.

Sena yang masih ingin memanggil si gadis cilik yang hampir sama dengan Suzuna itu menggeleng-gelengkan tangannya sedari meneriakkan namanya.

"Suzuna! Suzuna! Suzuna!" teriak Sena memanggil nama Suzuna tiga kali. Nenek-nenek ompong sudah pasti bisa mendengarkan teriakan nyaring milik Sena. Begitu juga dengan gadis cilik tersebut. Gadis tersebut menoleh ke arah Sena. Senyum manis mengembang di lesung pipit milik Suzuna.

"Ada pembeli! PEMBELI!" gadis cilik itu langsung menghampiri Sena, "Kakak berambut karamel, mau beli bunga Edelweissku?" tawar gadis itu sedari menyodorkan setangkai bunga Edelweiss itu kepada Sena.

"Eh—EH? A—anu, Kakak sebenarnya tidak ingin membeli. Kakak hanya memanggil namamu saja, kok!" sanggah Sena gelagapan dengan pose yang sama; nyengir nggak jelas sedari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Eh? Aah... Kakak berambut karamel tidak jadi membeli ya? Hiks, huee!" gadis itu akhirnya menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Membuat Sena harus menutup telinganya agar suara nyaring milik anak kecil ini tidak masuk ke gendang telinganya dan tidak merusak syaraf otaknya nanti.

"A—aduh, jangan nangis disini dong, Suzuna—UPS!" Sena keceplosan menyebutkan nama Suzuna di hadapan anak kecil tersebut. Anak kecil yang tadinya menangis itu berhenti dan mendongakkan kepalanya kepada Sena.

"Suzuna? Kenapa Kakak tau namaku?" tanya gadis itu yang kebetulan namanya adalah Suzuna. Sena cengo sendiri mendengar jawaban gadis tersebut.

"HIEEEE? Jangan-jangan nama margamu... Taki? Suzuna Taki?" tebak Sena. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Aku juga punya mansion, kok! Aku berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Taki," jawab gadis itu, "tapi... Kenapa Kakak tau nama margaku?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Sena pun hanya memekik sendiri.

"Eh, itu, anu... Ah, gimana ya ngomongnya?" gumam Sena bingung sendiri. Dia mencoba memalingkan wajahnya dari mata si gadis cilik tersebut.

"Kakak? Kakak? Jawab dong, Kak!" paksa Suzuna kecil tersebut.

"Ah, daripada itu, kenapa kamu menjual bunga Edelweiss tersebut? Bukannya keluargamu seorang bangsawan?" tanya Sena mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan awal.

"Aku nggak ingin memakai uang keluarga," ucap Suzuna, "aku hanya ingin pakai uang kerja keras diriku sendiri. Aku bukan anak manja," lanjut Suzuna sedari menggenggam erat beberapa Edelweiss yang sedari tadi ia sodorkan ke Sena. Sena terpesona akan keteguhan hati sang gadis cilik tersebut. Walau keluarganya termasuk keluarga tingkat elit, tapi Suzuna malah ingin mandiri sendiri. Sena pun tersenyum sedari mengelus-elus rambut Suzuna.

"Waw, aku kagum padamu, Suzuna!" ucap Sena dengan senyuman mengembangnya. Dia sangat senang sekali mengelus rambut Suzuna yang lembut dan harum lavender.

"Ehehe, terimakasih, Kakak!" Suzuna hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, uang itu akan kau gunakan untuk apa?" tanya Sena masih penasaran.

"Sekarang adalah hari ulang tahun temanku! Suzuna ingin memberikan hadiah special untuknya, Kak," ucap Suzuna riang. Sena berpikir sebentar. Sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunnya, apakah yang dimaksud teman oleh Suzuna adalah Sena? Ah, tapi bisa saja itu kebetulan.

Sena mempunyai akal.

"Hum, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kubeli saja bungamu itu, Suzuna?" tawar Sena sedari mengambil dompetnya dari saku jaketnya. Suzuna terserentak kaget dan gembira.

"Benarkah itu, Kak? Wah, terimakasih, Kakak!" ucap Suzuna sedari memeluk erat Sena. Sena hanya tertawa pelan melihat gadis berusia enam tahun tersebut kegirangan sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kubeli semuanya, ya—"

Mata Sena membulat sempurna begitu melihat uang koinnya berubah dramatis. Bukannya angka yang terpajang disitu, melainkan sebuah warna merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila dan ungu.

"HIE? A—ada apa dengan koinku ini?" Sena panik sendiri begitu melihat koin-koinnya jadi tidak beraturan begitu. Ini tentunya bukan uang koin Jepang. Suzuna yang penasaran tersebut mencoba memeriksa koin Sena. Suzuna sedikit terkejut dengan koin tersebut. Suzuna mencoba mengambil satu koin merah dari dompet Sena.

"Ini namanya koin pelangi! Di sekitar sini ada mitos. Misalnya, Kakak memasukkan koin merah di dalam celengan pelangi, maka disitu akan tergambar kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan selama hidupmu. Tapi, jika warna biru yang dimasukkan, maka akan tergambar kejadian yang menyenangkan selama hidupmu! Seterusnya juga begitu, itulah yang namanya koin pelangi!" ujar Suzuna sedari memperlihatkan 'celengan pelangi' yang ia maksud. Alis Sena bercumbu.

"Eh? Um, maksudmu, Suzuna?" tanya Sena yang masih bingung seratus persen. Suzuna menghela napas.

"Baik, akan kucontohkan," Suzuna mengambil celengan pelangi tersebut. Lalu, Suzuna memasukkan satu koin merah ke dalam celengan tersebut.

_ZRESH._

Terlihat suatu pemandangan dimana Suzuna dikejar-kejar oleh seekor lebah. Suzuna yang takut akan disengat oleh si Pak lebah tersebut berlari kocar-kacir untuk menghindari sengatan dari mahluk nakal tersebut. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah batu. Tanpa sengaja, kaki Suzuna terkena batu itu dan terjatuh tepat di lumpur. Tak ada daya lagi untuk berlari, ekor lebah itu sudah menempel di kulit putih milik Suzuna.

"Ukh... Kenangan buruk," gerutu Suzuna sebal mengingat gaun merahnya yang ternodai oleh lumpur.

"Eh, ehe?" Sena gelagapan sendiri. Dia benar ada di dunia fantasi. Dimana sesuatu yang mustahil di dunia nyata dapat menjadi tidak mustahil lagi di dunia khayalan atau dunia fantasi.

"Jangan ketawa, atau Kakak akan kulindas dengan _inline skate_-ku!" ancam Suzuna sedari memberikan _death glare_ kepada Sena. Sena bergidik ngeri, tidak kecil, tidak dewasa, tatapan kematian Suzuna Taki masih terlihat menyeramkan di mata Sena Kobayakawa.

"Bukan begitu, Kakak hanya merasa tidak percaya," ucap Sena sedari menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya, "eng, eng, gimana ya, ngomongnya? Aduh," Sena gelagapan sendiri dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengomentari kejadian tersebut.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Kakak coba saja dengan koin merah dan biru ini?" tawar Suzuna sedari mengambil beberapa koin merah dan biru dari dompet Sena.

"Eh? Bisakah?" ucap Sena meyakinkan. Suzuna berkacak pinggang sedari mengangguk sebal.

"Uh, kalau nggak percaya, sini lihat!" suruh Suzuna sedari menarik lengan Sena untuk mendekati celengan tersebut. Suzuna menjatuhkan satu koin biru di celengan tersebut. Selang beberapa menit, sebuah cahaya besar yang membentuk seperti televisi tertampang jelas di hadapan Sena dan Suzuna.

Di layar tersebut, terlihatlah beberapa anak-anak berbaju SMP yang datang di SMA Deimon. Bunga-bunga sakura yang bertebaran membuat Sena agak familiar dengan suasana tersebut.

Ya, betul. Upacara penerimaan siswa baru di SMA Deimon.

Mamori—gadis berambut _auburn _dan seorang anggota komite disiplin dari SMA Deimon adalah teman kecil Sena. Maka dari itu, Mamori menemani Sena untuk melihat pengumuman kelulusan Sena di Deimon.

"Dua puluh satu, dua puluh satu!" gumam Sena sedari mencari-cari nomor ujiannya di papan pengumumuman. Tak perlu banyak waktu, Sena dapat mencari nomor ujiannya di papan kelulusan. Seakan dia baru selesai menaiki wahana _roller coaster_ tercepat di dunia, perasaan Sena saat itu sangat lega dan bahagia.

"Eh, kenapa Kakak teriak kegirangan? Kakak kerasukan setan, ya?" tebak Suzuna kecil yang seratus persen salah.

"Ehehe, bukan. Itu. Waktu aku lulus di SMU pilihanku. Jadinya aku senang sekali. Hahaha," Sena tertawa garing sedari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Suzuna menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah! Lihat itu, ada dua orang Kakak! Yang satunya kurus dan yang satunya subur banget!" teriak Suzuna sambil menunjuk layar pelangi tersebut. Sena dengan kecepatan cahayanya langsung menoleh ke arah layar pelangi tersebut. Tapi sayangnya, mata karamel Sena tidak sempat melihat sosok kedua orang tersebut.

"HIEE? Kok gambarnya hilang?" tanya Sena panik begitu layar pelangi tersebut menjadi warna biru. Suzuna menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Oh, betul juga! Kejadian tersebut mungkin saja kejadian yang tidak terduga, tidak tergolong sebagai kejadian yang menyenangkan!" jawab Suzuna menerangkan. Sena hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Lalu, Sena nyengir gak jelas.

"Ahaha... Aku berani bertaruh kalau itu Hiruma-san dan Kurita-san," pikir Sena yang masih nyengir tidak jelas.

"Yaaa! Ayo kita lihat kenangan kakak yang lainnya!" sahut Suzuna kegirangan. Suzuna langsung merampas dompet Sena yang berisi banyak koin bewarna. Wajar saja jika Sena terserentak kaget.

"HYA! Dompetku!" teriak Sena mencoba mengambil dompetnya kembali. Sena berpikir bahwa Suzuna nantinya benar-benar berbakat menjadi penjahat kelas kakap.

"Eh, oh iya! Ahaha, habisnya Suzuna nggak sabar ingin lihat kenangan Kakak, hehehe," Suzuna meminta maaf sedari tersenyum. Senyuman Suzuna pun membuat Sena meleleh bagaikan coklat Swiss yang baru dipanaskan.

Lalu, Suzuna mengambil sekeping koin bewarna jingga di dompet Sena. Tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, gadis berambut _dark blue_ ini memasukkan koin jingga tersebut ke dalam celengan pelangi.

_ZRESH._

Layar pelangi tersebut tidak lagi bewarna biru. Walaupun gambarnya kelihatan samar-samar, tapi perlahan-lahan terlihat jelas apa yang dimaksud gambar tersebut. Setelah menunggu lima belas detik, keluarlah suatu gambar yang sepertinya berada dalam ruangan gelap. Tapi masih ada secercah cahaya yang menorobos masuk tanpa izin.

Mata _dark brown_ Sena mencoba mencerna apa yang dimunculkan oleh layar tersebut. Disitu ada dua orang, satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Mereka berdua berpelukan. Yang satu memakai baju _cheerleader_, yang satunya memakai baju seragam Amefuto. Yang satu rambutnya bewarna biru tua, yang satunya lagi bewarna karamel.

_BLUSH!_

Ya, tepat. Adegan tersebut terjadi setelah Sena berhasil melawan Bando Spider. Karena kehabisan tenaga, Sena pingsan di tempat dan tubuhnya berhasil disangga oleh Suzuna.

"I—ini... Ini—ehm," Suzuna berdehem sebentar, "Kakak berambut karamel dan—ehm, pacarnya?" tebak Suzuna. Hati Sena makin tak karuan mendengarkan omongan dari gadis berumur enam tahun tersebut. Padahal wanita itu sendiri adalah Suzuna Taki.

"B—bukan! Itu, waktu itu aku cuma pingsan. Lalu secara gak sadar tubuhku disangga oleh temanku tersebut, ahaha," Sena nyengir nggak jelas lagi. Mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal. Tiba-tiba, antena rambut Suzuna mencari sinyal cinta.

"Teman nih, bukan pacar?" Suzuna mencolek pipi Sena. Sena yang merasa terjahili oleh anak kecil ini langsung menggeleng.

"Dasar kau Suzuna. Padahal ini kamu, lho," Sena bergumam sendiri. Tanpa sadar, ucapannya terdengar di telinga Suzuna. Pendengaran yang bagus.

"Hah? Itu aku? Ah, tidak mungkin! Aku di masa depan pasti mempunyai tubuh yang indah dan wajah yang sangat cantik dibandingkan Miyabi! Nah, kalau dia? Dada rata, wajahpun pas-pas-an!" ujar Suzuna yang cerewetnya minta ampun. Suzuna hanya bisa pasrah untuk menangani masalah anak kecil tersebut. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kok Suzuna dibandingin sama Miyabi, ya?

"Anak ini mengolokkan dirinya sendiri," pikir Sena sedari tersenyum kecut.

"Ah, sudahlah! Toh, tayangannya sudah habis," ucap Suzuna untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lalu, Suzuna segera memasukkan koin bewarna kuning ke dalam celengan bewarna coklat tersebut.

"Eh, Suzuna. Koin kuning untuk apa?" tanya Sena penasaran.

"Um, koin kuning itu un—"

"MUKYAAAAAA!"

Suara jeritan Monta terdengar di telinga Sena dan Suzuna. Sontak Sena dan Suzuna harus menutup kedua telinganya. Ternyata, di layar tersebut tergambar wajah Monta yang sedang kejar-kejaran dengan Cerberus. Yap, latihan Deimon sebelum melawan Shinryuji membuat kotak tertawa Suzuna makin menipis.

"HUAHAHAHA! MONYET DAN ANJING LAGI MAIN KUCING-KUCINGAN! HUAHAHAHA!" Suzuna tertawa lepas sambil guling-guling begitu melihat Monta dan Cerberus yang dikira lagi main kucing-kucingan. Sena yang sebenarnya juga ingin tertawa menahan 'kegilaan'nya tersebut dan mencoba menahan 'kegilaan' gadis bangsawan Taki yang satu ini.

"Anu, Suzuna, jangan tertawa seperti itu. Ingat, kamu bangsawan," bisik Sena mengingatkan bahwa Suzuna adalah keluarga berdarah biru. Tapi gadis berambut biru tua itu sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan Sena. Dia masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Monta dan Cerberus.

Apalagi saat wajah-wajah para pemain Deimon Devil Bats saat mendengar 'kebijakan monyet' dari Monta. Semua pemain bermuka datar. Lalu, ada juga saat pertandingan Ojo melawan Deimon, dimana saat Hiruma mengeluarkan _dark card_-nya yang istilahnya adalah kartu kematian. Dimana saat itu semua anggota Devil Bats harus bermuka _poker face_ agar strategi ini tidak ketahuan oleh Ojo. Oh, begitu indahnya senyuman Taki saat itu.

"Waduh, tambah parah aja nih," pikir Sena. Lalu, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sena memasukkan koin hijau tersebut agar efek dari koin kuning tersebut hilang dan Suzuna bisa kembali waras lagi. Yak, betul. Kini layarnya sudah berganti warna hijau. Gelak tawa Suzuna berhenti.

"Loh, udah ganti? Yaaah," desah Suzuna kecewa. Sementara Sena hanya nyengir nggak jelas.

Di layar hijau tersebut terdapat segerombolan manusia. Sena tau siapa manusia-manusia tersebut. Mulai dari Hiruma, Musashi, Kurita, dan lain-lain. Mereka menggerombol menjadi satu. Di tengah-tengah terdapat sebuah televisi besar dengan beberapa coretan nama-nama anggota Devil Bats.

Yeah, Sena tahu itu.

"Gerombolan apa itu?" tanya Suzuna bingung sedari menunjuk ke arah layar tersebut.

"Ahaha, itu gerombolan Devil Bats. Teman-temanku. Waktu itu kami menulis nama-nama kita dan berjanji untuk berjuang sampai _Christmast Bowl_," jawab Sena. Sena sedikit mengulang memori masa lalu, dimana teman-temannya sudah dapat melampaui puncak kejayaan tersebut.

"Ah—pasti Kakak memasukkan koin hijau, 'kan?" tebak Suzuna. Sena terserentak kaget dan mengangguk pelan.

"He—hebat banget Suzuna... Kok kamu tahu?" tanya Sena bingung.

"Soalnya, koin hijau bertanda kebersamaan dan persahabatan! Yah, tadi sempat kukira itu koin merah," ucap Suzuna sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Koin merah? Memang kenapa?" tanya Sena bingung.

"Tadi kukira Kakak sedang diintimidasi," jawab Suzuna jelas dan cepat. Tapi membuat Sena pundung di tempat.

"Oke! Kalau begitu, kita lanjut ke koin merah yang bertanda kesialan! _Chek it out_!" sahut Suzuna gembira sedari memasukkan koin merah ke dalam celengan tersebut.

"Eyadah, nih anak kalo liat kesialan orang lain langsung girang kayak gini," gerutu Sena yang lagi ngais tanah.

Tapi, setelah layar itu muncul, yang terlihat di layar tersebut bukan Sena. Melainkan seorang pria jangkung berambut _spike_ pirang yang tergeletak lemas di lapangan hijau. Beberapa jeritan saling menyahut.

"Kakak ini kenapa?" tanya Suzuna bingung. Sena yang tadinya ngais aspal langsung melihat ke layar tersebut karena bingung siapa yang dimaksud 'Kakak' oleh Sena. Tapi setelah melihatnya, Sena tahu.

"Ini Youichi Hiruma. Dia kapten tim kami. Kalau nggak salah, waktu ini dia sedang diserang dan patah tulang dalam sekejap. Ah, benar-benar kenangan buruk," ucap Sena sedari mengacak rambut jabriknya sendiri.

"Benar juga, ya. Terutama yang gendut ini. Sangat histeris sekali," tujuk Suzuna kepada pria gendut tersebut alias Kurita.

"Ahaha, tentu saja Kurita sangat histeris waktu itu. Karena dia tidak bisa melindungi sahabatnya sendiri dari serangan Gaou," ujar Sena tersenyum kepada Suzuna sedari menundukkan kepalanya. Dia masih ingat betapa 'tidak nyaman'nya menjadi _Quarterback_ kedua. Suzuna yang menyadari tentang kenangan buruk tersebut secara sigap langsung memasukkan koin nila di celengan tersebut.

Layar tersebut telah terganti. Suzuna kembali tersenyum karena layar tersebut sangat bertolak belakang dengan layar bewarna merah.

"Hei! Kakak! Lihatlah! Kau menangis seperti anak kecil di layar itu!" teriak Suzuna sedari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sena. Sena yang tadinya menunduk itu langsung bangkit dan melihat layar tersebut karena penasaran.

"HIE? Itu—ah, itu aku menangis karena aku menang di pertandingan melawan Teikoku, Suzuna! Bukan karena diintimidasi atau apapun! Bener dah!" sanggah Sena sedari menaikkan dua jarinya kepada Suzuna. Yap, pertandingan Teikoku Alexander melawan Deimon Devil Bats yang penuh haru.

"Benar-benar mencerminkan warna nila—sebuah kejutan yang diimpikan selama ini!" teriak Suzuna girang sedari mengepalkan tangannya. Sena hanya tertawa ringan.

"Semangatnya," ujar Sena sedari mengacak-acak rambut Suzuna.

"Oh, ya! Yang terakhir warna ungu!" ujar Suzuna, "Kak, cepat cari di dompetmu!" suruh Suzuna. Sena mengangguk pelan sedari mencari koin bewarna Ungu di dalam dompetnya. Tapi hasilnya tidak ada.

"Tidak ada, Suzuna," ucap Sena sedari memperlihatkan dompetnya yang kosong.

"Masa, sih? Coba kuperiksa!" Suzuna mencoba mempertahankan tekadnya yang kokoh. Tapi apalah daya, dompet itu tetap saja kosong.

"Tuh, 'kan. Sudahlah Suzuna, jangan memaksa," ujar Sena sedari mengelus-elus punggung Suzuna. Suzuna hanya cemberut.

"Aaah! Padahal Suzuna masih penasaran!" gerutu Suzuna kesal. Sena pun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eng, biarkan saja Suzuna. Ngomong-ngomong, ayo kita pergi ke tempat temanmu! Temanmu 'kan hari ini ulang tahun!" sahut Sena menyemangati Suzuna.

"Betul juga ya! Nggak apa-apa deh, walaupun kita nggak dapet uang. Yang penting kita masih punya bunga Edelweiss, bunga kesukaan temanku!" sahut Suzuna balik. Lalu, akhirnya Sena dan Suzuna berjalan ke tempat dimana teman Suzuna berada.

.

.

.

"Nah, ini tempat temanku, Kak!"

_DEG!_

Dada Sena berasa ada gong yang menggema sangat keras. Dia sangat kaget, bahwa Suzuna mengajak Sena pergi ke kuburan. Bukan ke sebuah gubuk, ataupun ke sebuah mansion. Tempat sepi nan kelam ini membuat bulu roma Sena sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Ini... Tempat temanmu?" ucap Sena meyakinkan. Suzuna mengangguk pelan sedari tersenyum. Tangan mungilnya menyeret tangan besar Sena untuk pergi menuju ke kuburan temannya.

Tepat. Saat sampai, nama orang yang ada dalam kuburan tersebut adalah—

"Kita sudah sampai! Selamat pagi, Sena-kun!"

—Sena Kobayakawa.

Mata Sena membulat sempurna saat sederet nama itu muncul di mata karamelnya. Sena tidak tahu harus memberitahukannya kepada Suzuna atau tidak. Bahwa dirinyalah Sena Kobayakawa.

"Sena-kun! Hari ini aku bawa bunga Edelweiss! Kau sangat suka bunga Edelweiss bukan?" ucap Suzuna sedari meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga Edelweiss tersebut ke tempat kuburan itu. Suzuna tersenyum sedari mengelus-elus kuburan tersebut.

_TING._

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah cahaya muncul di antara bunga Edelweiss tersebut.

"Apa itu?" gumam Suzuna bingung. Lalu, Suzuna mengambil barang tersebut. Ternyata, barang tersebut adalah koin bewarna ungu.

Koin terakhir dari komponen koin pelangi!

"INI! Aku menemukan koin ungu ini di antara bunga Edelweiss ini, Kak!" teriak Suzuna kegirangan sambil memamerkan koin ungu tersebut kepada Sena.

"Eh? Kalau begitu, cepatlah kau masukkan ke dalam celengan ini!" suruh Sena sedari menyodorkan celengan pelangi tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi, Suzuna memasukkan koin tersebut dalam celengan tersebut.

_ZRESH._

Yang terlihat hanyalah putaran-putaran gambar dari beberapa koin tadi. Sebuah kejadian menyenangkan, tidak menyenangkan dan kejadian lainnya terputar dalam layar bewarna ungu tersebut. Sena yang bingung tersebut segera bertanya kepada Suzuna.

"Hei, Suzuna! Kenapa yang keluar adalah putaran gambar sebelumnya?" tanya Sena.

"Ungu adalah warna terakhir dari pelangi. Ungu adalah benih-benih kenangan yang akan selalu hidup di hidupmu. Ungu menjadi tali dalam warna pelangi tersebut. Koin ungu berartikan kejadian masa lalu yang tak dapat dilupakan!" ujar Suzuna begitu bersemangat. Tapi tiba-tiba, layar ungu itu hilang dan berganti dengan ketujuh warna pelangi yang indah.

Pelangi tersebut membentuk menjadi satu dengan indahnya. Melewati cahaya sang Surya hari ini.

"Ah, aku tahu ini!" ujar Suzuna.

"Me—memang ada apa?" tanya Sena bingung.

"Pelangi itu terbentuk karena Kakak berambut karamel sudah menabung ketujuh warna itu di dalam celengan pelangi ini! Nah, sekarang, kuberitahukan agar Kakak segera membuka pintu pelangi tersebut dan masuklah ke dunia Kakak yang cemerlang bagaikan pelangi!"

_SRESH!_

Sebuah pintu tergambar di pelangi tersebut. Itulah yang dimaksud pintu pelangi oleh Suzuna. Itulah suatu garis angan yang membentuk suatu pelangi. Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila dan ungu. Dimana hanya hujan saja yang dapat membentuknya.

Pelangi—garis angan yang indah, yang artinya sama dengan kehidupan kita.

"Suzuna...," Sena berhenti sejenak sebelum ia membuka pintu pelangi tersebut.

"Apa, Kak?" tanya Suzuna bingung.

"Aku sangat menghargai pertemuan kita," ucap Sena, "Kakak juga sangat senang bisa menemukan satu benih yang berharga dalam hidupku," lanjut Sena. Lalu, ia membuka pintu pelangi tersebut. Terlihatlah cahaya yang begitu terang. Sangat terang. Suzuna pun tidak dapat melihat punggung tegap Sena yang ia elus sedari tadi.

"Kakak! Kakak! Aku belum tahu nama—"

_PLUK._

Sebuah kartu jatuh sedetik setelah Sena hilang dari hadapan Suzuna. Suzuna yang penasaran dengan kartu tersebut segera memungut kembali kartu tersebut.

"Kartu pelajar Deimon," ucap Suzuna mengeja tiap kalimat dalam kartu tersebut. Matanya terbelalak lebar begitu melihat nama Kakak berambut karamel yang sudah pergi bersama ketujuh warna pelangi tersebut.

.

.

.

_BRUSH!_

"YAAAA! SENA SUDAH SIUMAN!"

Teriakan perempuan berambut biru tua itu menggema di setiap sudut ruangan begitu meliihat pria berambut karamel itu membuka sedikit kelopak matanya.

Yap. Sena telah siuman kembali setelah melewati mimpi panjangnya. Atau mungkin, sebuah ilusi.

"Ck, kau lama sekali, Cebol!" decak Hiruma malas. Sena yang sudah siuman itu merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Dia bukan berada di sebuah taman yang bertaburan bunga-bunga ataupun sebuah kuburan angker. Dia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Yang terlihat sekarang adalah segerombolan anak-anak Devil Bats serta _All Star _Jepang. Bahkan, anggota Pentagram ikut meramaikan kekacauan ini.

"Jadi tadi... Cuma mimpi, ya?" gumam Sena sedikit agak kecewa.

"Khawatir MAX! Aku kira kau mati setelah membaca buku ini!" ujar Monta sedari memperlihatkan sebuah buku usang. Sena terserentak kaget begitu melihat judul buku tersebut; _The Caramel Boy History_. Dia segera menyambar buku tersebut dari tangan Monta.

"MUKYAA! Ada apa denganmu, Sena?" tanya Monta bingung dengan tingkah laku dari Sena—sahabat karibnya.

"Ahaha! Mungkinkah moensiur Sena sedang ber-nostalgia dengan buku tersebut? Apakah itu pemberian dari kekasihmu, moensi—" ucapan Taki terpotong begitu Suzuna memukul kakak idiotnya dengan harisen.

"Ini...," Sena bergumam pelan. Lalu, ia membuka satu halaman. Yak. Benar. Kejadian itu muncul lagi.

_SLAP._

Kecoak lompat. Keadaan di sana makin kacau karena Mamori yang anti dengan kecoak itu menjerit keras. Dia segera mengambil sapu dan memukul kecoak itu.

"AAAAAAA! PERGI KAU JAUH-JAUH, KECOAK BAKA! HUSH! HUSH!" teriak Mamori ketakutan sedari mengayun-ayunkan sapu. Semua orang disana segera bersiap melindungi malaikat dari serangan kecoak. Terutama Monta. Tapi, Sena tak ikut membantu. Sena mundur dan bersandar.

Tiba-tiba, segerombolan kecoak datang. Mereka mengangkut sebuah kartu dan sebuah surat. Lalu, gerombolan kecoak itu menjatuhkan kartu dan surat tersebut tepat di tangan Sena. Sena segera melihatnya, kartu itu adalah kartu pelajarnya.

Lalu, surat itu ternyata berisi salam dari gadis kecil dalam ilusinya tersebut.

Sena tersenyum sedari meremas surat tersebut. Dia hanya terkekeh pelan membaca surat tersebut.

.

.

_From Suzuna._

_Sena Kobayakawa, ya? Ahaha. Aku beruntung sekali dapat melihat Sena-kun dalam dimensi lain._

_Akupun juga sangat senang dapat membuat pelangi dengan tanganku sendiri—atau lebih enaknya, tangan kita berdua. _

_Oh, ya Kakak. Aku senang sekali! Aku berharap dapat memasukkan koin pelangi tersebut dalam celengan pelangi, loh!_

_Lihat! Sena-kun yang ada di kuburan juga tersenyum kepadaku!_

_._

_Jaa ne, Kakak berambut karamel!_

_._

_._

**The End**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kolombacot:<strong> -_- Krik krik. Cerita abal cerita abal, bayar serebu dapat dapat tiga lembar untuk pengganti tisu toilet. Krik krik krik, abal abal. Sihlakan dipilih -_-

Muahahaha. Gantung banget bok. Ide pas-pas-an pula. Betewe bibirmu memble[?], thanks for eneng **Iin cka you-nii** atas pejelasannya tentang FFC yah! Moga tambah erat ama pasangannya!#hughug

Gak tau mau bacot apa lagi. Ngerjain tengah malem nih. Mumpung Ibu sama Bapak eike pergi ke desa. Ohoho, merdeka! Merdeka! xD

Ngomongin soal merdeka, tapi pacar sama kakak Eike kalah sama Ni Hau Ma pas maen di ajang Jarum suntik Indonesia. Hiksu hiksu.#pundung#ngaistaikebo #ngebacotlugan

Oke dah. Ngebacot terus nih jadinya. Oh yeah, review. Review! Hihihi~ #gaya ala maklampir


End file.
